Dragon Ball Z: Shining Future
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Since he saved his world from the Androids, Trunks has been busy restoring it to its former glory. With knowledge from his exploration to the past, Trunks went to Dr. Gero's destroyed laboratory to find Android #16 and discovered something else. Watch as the hero of the Future struggles to protect it. Trunks x OC Several Oc's within story.
1. Dark Discovery

"The nightmare is over Cell DIE!" the young human/Saiyan hybrid shouted as he was surrounded by a blinding dome of light. He then shot the energy from this dome of heat high in air at the large green monster known as Cell.

'Now I can finally say that it's really over thanks to you father and you Gohan...and especially to you Goku you're the greatest' the young man thought as he finally let out a sigh of relief.

This lone hero is known as Trunks Briefs the last of Earth's Special Forces known as the Z-fighters. The majority of these great warriors met their end at the hand of devilish monsters known androids or cyborgs. After losing his friend and mentor Gohan, Trunks travels into the past to prevent this dark future and in turn gains the training, knowledge and the power to save his own time. As he returned he completely wiped out Androids 17 & 18. 2 months later while the major cities of earth were in the process of begin rebuilt the bio-android Cell tracked Trunks down to steal his time machine just as the boy predicted. Now with the horrible monster destroyed the world is in a state of peace and repair...but how long will this peace last, that is where our story begins.

**Ch. 1 Shining Future**

Trunks powers up and begins his flight home, as he enters the construction sites of the new city he smiles. After he destroyed the Androids he and his mother begin coming up with the plans to begin rebuilding. He was surprised to learn that his mother had already been working on capsule corp. rebuilding bots during the time he was away. Along with help from the minimal survivors and these rebuilding bots took East, North, South, West and Central cities along with Nicky Town, Ginger Town and others and were being rebuilt into one major metropolis known as United Central City.

As he flies throughout the new city heading to the New Capsule Corp building which was one of the first buildings to be built so they could mass produce more robots, many people helping with the building process stop to wave at the young hero, to which he politely waves back.

He kept flying even passing a civilian transport plane until reaching his destination "Ah there it is home sweet home" the purple haired boy stated as he begin his descent, landed and entered the house. "Mom I'm back"

"Oh Trunks honey thank goodness..." the blue hair genius known as Bulma came out of the kitchen "...di...did you do it"

Trunks smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head "Yeah mom its done Cell is dead we're finally at peace"

"Oh yay..." she hugs her son tightly "...I'm so proud of you honey and I know Gohan is as well"

"Thank you mother" he rubs the back of his head blushing

"Now come on Mr. Super Saiyan i've fixed lunch" Bulma smiled

Trunks grinned wide "Alright!"

The mother and son duo sit down to lunch together for the first time able to really enjoy it without a sense of dread lingering over their heads.

"You know mother you really deserve major credit as well your designs for the building bots and your connection with King Furry has been a big help in the rebuilding process we should be finished with in the next few years"

"Thank you son, I was really glad to see the old dog king had managed to save most of his cities population by hiding them all underground" Bulma stated

"Yes I was happy also and..." suddenly something clicked in Trunks' mind "...oh yea that's right"

Bulma perked up at hearing something from her son "Hmmm what's right dear"

"Oh nothing mom you just reminded me of something important I need to do tomorrow" Trunks replied

"Oh and what's that?"

A slightly grim look came upon the young super saiyan's face "I need to go...to Dr. Gero's lab"

Bulma's eyes widened and saddened "Son why would you want to go there"

"Because of two things mom...there is something...no someone there I need to check out and that lab needs to be completely destroyed" Trunks replied with a serious look on his face "This nightmare needs to end once and for all"

Bulma saw the expression on her sons face and only nodded she could tell he was thinking about all that had happened during his lifetime the death, the destruction and the chaos. She nodded her approval and the two soon finished their lunch.

**The Next Day**

Trunks stands on his balcony early in the morning out looking the new city. His mind made up on what he needs to do he powers up and flies off into the sky. On route to his destination he thinks about his time in the past and what he should expect from his visit to Dr. Gero's lab.

"I can only hope that this Android 16 is the same gentle giant he is in the past" Trunk wonders as he continued his flight until reaching the Northern Mountains surrounding the ruins of old North City. He slows down and descends until reaching the ruble of where he knew the lab is supposed to be.

_'So they did destroy the lab or at least the main part anyway…I really hate this place'_ Trunk thought as he begin shifting through the remains of the main parts of the lab. After a while he finds the remains of Android 17, 18 and 19's pods and feel a pang of rage swell up inside him even going so far as to blast the remains with a light Ki blast. Going down in the the sub level he looked around "So where are you" Continuing his search of the so called top floor, he shifts through more rocks until he find part of what he is looking for. "Finally found you" he finds Android 16's pod lightly damaged more so on the outside rocks must have covered it as the two other Androids blew up the place. Moving the rocks off of the pod he then presses the button to open the hatch.

Trunks stands back and watches as the pod's door slowly opens to reveal the large red mohawked android. The huge androids eyes open glowing a dark red before becoming their normal color; he reaches up a hand and slowly sat up eventually standing up fully.

_'Well here goes nothing' _Trunks said walking up to the Android at a loss for anything to say he just said the first thing to come to his mind "Android 16 what is your mission"

The Android turned his head and looked at the purple headed young man in front of him. "I was programed by Dr. Gero for one sole purpose to murder Son-Goku…who are you I have no records of you in my data banks"

"I am Trunks Briefs son of Vegeta and Bulma and friend of Son-Goku" Trunks stated in a slightly aggressive manor "Your target Son-Goku has already died some time ago actually. Android you now no longer have a purpose in this world what will you do now or should I destroy you like the others?"

Android 16 paused and looked at Trunks for a moment "I do not know the purpose for my existence is already dead."

Trunks sighed and cursed Dr. Gero "16 from what I know…it looks like you want to protect the earth, nature and life in general, is that correct?"

"Yes" the mechanical man answered

"Does that apply to humans as well? Will you help and protect the Humans?" Trunks asked

"Yes I like Humans too" the Android smiled

Trunks goes Ascended Super Saiyan "Android 16 can you scan my power level?"

"Yes"

"Do you know how I strong I am, I have the power to destroy you if I so chose can you see that"

"Yes I can you are much stronger than I am, much stronger than Dr. Gero could imagine"

"I'm sure of that" Trunks smirked

"Once we return we can repair you and make you better than before, but you will give us your time, energy and power to rebuild and defend civilization on Earth and restore her to the beauty she one held" he piled it on even knowing that the last part sounded a bit cheesy but he needed to get his point across "And with the risk of being destroyed if you ever harmed a human I will destroy you just like 17 and 18 am I clear?.

The Android stood still for a moment and looked toward the sun showing in a crack in the celing shining bright in the sky, he then saw a flock of bird flying through the air and he smiled. "Trunks…you are clear I will help you"

Trunks powered down "Thank you" he extended his hand to the android and 16 grabbed it and shook it.

"What shall we do now" 16 asked

"We need to search and gather any data and information from Dr. Gero's hard drives. You ready?"

"Affirmative"

Trunks looked around and saw the containment case that held Cell, he saw where it had been broken out of and smiled knowing he destroyed the monster. Trunks pulls out a capsule and pops it open revealing a large case.

"What is that for" 16 asked

"Any paper work, blueprints and still working hard drives will go in here once we are done we will torch this place once and for all…but first 16 can you scan for any other androids or sub levels" he paused "Dr. Gero was a twisted evil man I just need to be sure"

Android 16 activates his scanner and scan the entire room. "I have found two more hidden sub levels one holds 3 synthetic energy signatures"

Trunks pondered "Hmmm if I remember correctly those should be Androids 13, 14, and 15 they must be completely destroyed along with that super computer, what about the other sub level"

"I am picking up a bio signature"

This peaked Trunks' interest a bit "Bio huh…you mean like Cell"

"It is possible but I am not sensing any high level energy it does not seem to be awake" 16 replied

"Alright please point me in the direction of Android 13 then finish up here and check on that other sub level" Trunks ordered

16 nodded and walked over to a wall and punched it, this opened up a hole revealing a set of doors "You will find the other Android through here"

"Thank you 16" Trunk says going full Ascended Super Saiyan and blowing the doors down and entering the new sublevel.

16 quickly removed any hard drives and placed them with all blueprints and paper work in the case. He picked it up and located the other entrance to sub level.

**With Trunks**

Trunks flies down a flight of stairs until he finally reaches the subbasement. He lays his eye upon the 3 pods holding Android 13, 14 and 15. The Super Computer located in the center of the room begins to boot up.

"I won't let you awaken like last time" Trunks says and he prepares his Finish Buster "Dr. Gero's twisted ambition ends now!"

"KILL SON GOKU KILL SON GOKU KILL SON…" the computer explodes just as it begin its programing Trunks then fired a large blast the pods starting with 13's he fire multiple Ki blasts at all the pods making sure to destroy every single shred of machinery.

**With Android 16 **

16 flies down several flights of stairs he could tell he was going lower and lower into the mountain. The android finally reaches the entrance to the sub level he can fell the lab beginning to shake furiously.

"Trunks must have located the other Androids" he said as he punched the large steel door knocking it down. As he entered the large room he saw that there was a single pod with what looked like a young woman with black hair in the middle of the room. It had the designation...Project 21


	2. Darkest Just before Dawn

Thank you to the one person who favorited and is following this story please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also sorry if this is a bit long but I hope you enjoy much more fun after this part coming soon :)

* * *

><p>Trunks was panting heavily as he stood in the ruins of the sub-basement he was searching. He stared through the large hole in front of him where the pods for 13, 14 and 15 originally stood now...there was nothing. Trunks had fired a smaller version of his Heat Dome attack at the pod's using the increasing heat to completely vaporize each and every piece of machinery and circuit leaving nothing to chance. He had seen what would have happened if even one body was left operational, and while confident in his powers he did not want to risk it.<p>

"Ok now that's done time to go find 16 and see what that other bio signature was, I have a bad feeling about that"

The Super Saiyan flies off not even bothering to check for hard drives or paperwork as they were destroyed in the feedback from the heat dome. Flying back to the main sub level and sees the hole that he assumes 16 went through. After going lower into the mountain and reaching the bottom he found the room where 16 was.

"16 I took care of the other Androids and..." Trunks was stunned silent as he entered the room. What he saw was unbelievable and churned the pit of his stomach. "16 wha...what is that...who is that?"

16 turned from the console to his new partner "Designation Project Android 21 a genetically altered human female spliced with saiyan DNA acquired from...Son Goku, created as a last resort should previous models or Project Cell fail to eliminate Son Goku"

Hearing this Trunks released his Super Saiyan form out of shock. 'Damn him, Damn Doctor Gero and his sick, twisted, disgusting mind'

16 seeing the look on Trunks face turned and looked toward to young woman in the pod and then turned back to Trunks. "Trunks...there is more" he said as he presses a button on the console and a video starts playing

"No shut it off 16 this...this isn't right...did you scan her?" Trunks asked with shaking voice

"Yes I did"

"Is she a threat?"

"My sensors indicate she is in a deep state of stasis" 16 said scanning her once again

Trunks sighs "Alright if we disconnect the pod will she survive"

After a moment of scanning the cables, wires and pod 16 turns to Trunks nods. "Then do it we'll take her back to Capsule Corp and figure something out"

"Affirmative" 16 responded

Soon Trunks finishes collecting all the data on Project 21, any other hard drives and blueprints storing them away. Meanwhile 16 disconnects the pod from its station and Trunks makes an exit in the ceiling. Once the two float a safe distance away Trunks charges a condensed energy blast.

"No more...no more!" He fires the condensed energy shot into the mountain destroying it entirely.

**ELSEWHERE**

"Are you sure about this?" an old witch asked as she sat upon her crystal ball

"Yes I am Baba please do me this favor"

"Very well King Kai I will go fetch him" Baba sighed

"Thank you very much" King Kai says as Baba leaves he turns to the guest in his house "I trust your judgment but do you think he will be able to handle it"

"Don't worry King Kai Trunks can take it...he's been through a lot tougher in his young life this training will help him" a calming voice came from the house

King Kai sighed and looked to the yellow sky of the other world "I hope you are right Goku"

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks and 16 had returned home and after explaining everything to Bulma they went to work. The repairs on 16 were minor at best and Trunks was able to do them with ease. He planned to study the blue prints and notes left behind Dr. Gero later so he could remove the bomb.

Meanwhile Bulma took on multiple tasks she used one computer to begin sorting through the data on the hard drives. On the main computer she focused on this so called project 21 the pod lay discarded behind her as the woman inside the pod lay on a scanner bed covered in a sheet.

The brilliant head of Capsule Corp. had an angry scowl on her face as she read the data; she cursed Dr. Gero and his one track mind. _'He could have used his brilliance twisted as it was for so much more than just revenge on Goku'_ she thought. Now with what she assumed was his last act had tainted Goku's legacy, she turned to look at the girl and her features softened.

She sighed as she found a large video file she pressed it and found out it was Gero's video journal. Just watching Gero work made her sick to her stomach, but what she discovered next horrified her to her very core. After obtaining a sample of Goku's DNA, Dr. Gero chose a young couple who wanted a child and during an apparent routine flu inoculation, the man was administered a nanotech solution that over-wrote his reproductive DNA with Goku's. The parents were excited about having a child and continued to see this 'doctor' for checkups, then even told him they decided on a name Akina Minami. Then that monster did the unthinkable during the woman's 2th month of pregnancy he killed the father and removed the baby from the mother's womb placing it in an artificial womb...the shock and pain killed the mother. This poor child would be genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb grown over 20 years, Project 21 was intended to be a formidable warrior meant to destroy Goku with his own power. Searching on she even found out that he fabricated memories for, how cruel.

"I do not blame you, I know you had no choice in this matter had no say in what you would...become. I'm so sorry" she said looking at the black haired girl she felt truly sorry for her

Bulma scanned Akina's body and was relieved to find that she was still for the most part human and did receive some cybernetic enhancements to increase her strength and durability but did not receive the bomb in her chest or the kill Goku programing. Bulma took a sample of her blood and after a while discovered the Saiyan DNA had completely bonded with her own making her a Human/Saiyan/Bio-Android Hybrid. She discovered in her notes that Dr. Gero planned for her to be able to learn and grow through training and was beyond any other android he'd ever created.

Bulma slid back in her chair and stood up to take a small break. She'd done what her son had asked of her and checked and tested every inch and detail of this young woman and she had been at it for hours. Now came the time for the final step...waking Akina up. She sat back down and pressed a button on her keyboard and called her son.

"Trunks sweetie, are you there?"

**Robotics Lab**

16's repairs were completed and Trunks was now running diagnostic scans on the androids systems when he heard he mothers voice over the intercom.

"Yes mom I'm here is something wrong" Trunks answered a bit nervously

"Everything is fine dear you and 16 need to meet me in my lab its time" Bulma replied

"Understood be there shortly" Trunks responded he turned to 16 as he stood up "Time to go 16"

The android nodded and stood up the two made their way to Bulma's lab.

**Bulma's Lab**

Once that entered the lab Bulma greeted them even commenting on his new Capsule Corp. logo replacing his old Red Ribbon one. Bulma then explained everything that she had discovered. Trunks was beyond pissed that Dr. Gero was already dead he wanted to wring his neck with his own hands. This girl never even had a chance to live.

_'Curse that son of bitch'_

16 after hearing this turning to his purple haired partner "Trunks are you alright with this?" he asked in his monotone voice

"What do you mean 16?" he answered with a question

"Are you alright with waking this girl up...do you think it is right to wake her up?"

Trunks sighed and begin walking towards the bed where the girl rested "Akina deserves a chance to live the life that was stolen from her"

"I agree" Bulma nodded at her son

16 satisfied with their answers nods. Bulma goes over to Akina and places a couple of electrodes on her body and head, she then goes to the computer and begins the awakening protocol. Trunks and 16 watch her work as she inputs the command codes she learned while studying the files from the hard drives. The process starts and many screens and numbers appear. They look over to the young woman and see her begin to stir.

The girl's eyes slowly open, squinting at the bright light being the first this she sees. Slowly her eyes adjust as it's been so long since they've been open; she takes in the immediate surroundings. Her hearing was still coming in so she could barely hear Bulma trying to ease her awake.

"Take it easy" Bulma says as the girl slowly began sit up "Can...Can you tell me your name?" she sat down at the foot of the bed

"My name...is Akina...Akina Minami" she said sitting up accidently dropping the sheet off the top of her naked body. This caused a blush to appear on Trunks' face

"My name is Bulma Briefs, the big guy over here is 16 and this young man is my son Trunks he's the one that saved you"

"Saved...me from what wh...where am I" she asked in a dazed tone

"You're inside a lab at Capsule Corp" Trunk replied

The girl turned her head to see who was talking, she saw the purple hair boy and didn't know how but she could tell he was powerful.

"Capsule...Corp?" she asked confused

"Yes we rescued you from Dr. Gero's lab you're safe now" Bulma said

"Dr. Gero...who is that...where are my parents I was living with them" Akina said confused and worried

All three of them looked at each other worried about what would happen if they told her the truth.

"Akina...sweetheart we didn't find you with your parents...we found you in a tube deep inside a lab...Dr. Gero killed your parents I'm sorry." Bulma told her the bad news

Akina's eye widened "No you're lying...MY PARENTS ARE ALIVE I KNOW IT I WAS WITH THEM GET AWAY FROM ME"

Trunks tensed slightly he didn't want to hurt her but he wouldn't risk his mother "Please calm down I will not hurt you...we will not hurt you" Trunks said still with a slight red tint on his face "We are telling the truth" he inched closer to comfort her

"Nooo get away from me" she screamed a and catching Trunks off guard back handed him knocking him backward through a wall

_'Damn she's strong'_ Trunks thought as he pulled himself out of the wall, he wasn't mad at her he saw how confused and hurt she looks

"Oh no Trunks" Bulma worried then got up and went to the computer and played Gero's video diary "Please I know this is quite a shock but you have to believe us"

Akina watched the tape in complete horror, she saw her parents and how happy they were then she saw them be killed and...watched herself be taken by this old man she assumed was Doctor Gero. She watched him toy and tinker with her body and mind in the most perverse ways as she grew up in a test tube. She watched as he programmed her with the skills and abilities as someone else. Akina looked down at her hands...

_'I'm not real, my parents...aren't real he killed them...I am just a clone of this...Son Goku but why'_ she thought eyes swelling with tears her breathing being to pick up she looked at the screen and the old horrible man that made her. "I am a clone" she whispered

"No Akina you're..." Bulma tried to consul her

"IM NOTHING BUT A CLONE!" the girl scream releasing untapped untrained power, a large aura surrounding her causing the whole building to shake.

Trunks going Super Saiyan was about to ask 16 to protect his mother but already saw the Android racing toward Bulma to shield her.

_'Thank you 16' _he turned his head to the girl screaming from pain he could never know, Gero had tainted her and he really didn't know how he was going to be able to help her.

"AHHHHHH!" Akina continued to scream in pain aura flaring around her as she floated the bed beneath her destroyed. Everything she knew was a lie she wasn't even herself she was a clone of the man she was supposed to be programmed to kill "IT'S NOT FAIR..." she sobbed

"Akina..." Bulma worried she was truly sorry for what this young girl was going through

"...WHY DID HE CHOOSE ME?"

"I don't...I don't know Akina but please you have to calm down I know you are hurting and scared right now but you're power will destroy this place if you don't calm yourself"

She looked at Trunks and saw that his hair was golden now and it confused. Tears still flowing from her eyes it looked like she was beginning to calm down.

Trunks saw she was focused on him good his features softened "Please I want to help you..." he extended his hand out to her "...but you've got to calm down now"

Shaking with fear and not knowing what to do she suddenly panicked flew off making a hole in the roof. "Oh no Trunks quickly you have to follow her she could hurt herself...or someone else." Bulma pleaded tossing him some covers, wasting no time Trunks powered up and flew after her.

**A Few Minutes Later**

While Bulma and 16 were cleaning up the lab she heard the doorbell ring. "Hmmm I wonder who that could be..." she wondered turning to the Android "let's take small break 16"

The Android nodded and watched as she headed to the front door. Bulma finally reaching the door opened it and saw two people she didn't recognize a woman who looked to be almost 30 and a very young 5 year old girl.

"Hmmm hi I'm Ms. Briefs how can I help you" she politely introduced herself

Both looked nervous "H...hi Ms. Briefs my name is Videl and this is my daughter Pan we were told to come find you once the world was rid of the Androids"

This caught Bulma's attention "Oh and who was it that told you to seek me out hmmm?"

"Son Gohan...my boyfriend" Videl answered to the shock of Bulma

**With Trunks**

He had chased her past the city and into the mountain area close to the city. Akina didn't know where she was going but she couldn't believe she was flying, she'd never flown before but it felt natural for some reason. She saw that Trunks was catching up to her but suddenly grew tired, just waking up and exerting all that power in one burst was overwhelming for her. The aura disappeared and she passed out beginning to plummet to the ground.

Trunk finally locking on to her saw she was falling "Oh no she's going to crash into that mountain I've got to hurry" he said flying fast trying to catch her. "Almost there"

Reaching out his hand he caught her hand stopping her decent. Trunks took the cover his mother gave him and wrapped it around the girl's body. He held her bridal style as he landed atop the very mountain she was going to hit. He looked down at her face and could slightly see hints of Goku's features. He cursed Dr. Gero for what was probably to 20th time today, sighing he looked to the sky, the sun beginning to set.

_'What am I supposed to do...what would Goku do...what would he say if he knew about this'_ Trunks wondered in his mind

_'I would say that you shouldn't worry so much Trunks'_ a voice answered him

Trunks looked around for the source "Goku...is that you"

_'Yes Trunks it's me I'm contacting you with the help of King Kai' _Goku said as his had his hand on King Kai's shoulder in the other world

_'Goku I...I don't know what to do we had no idea how far Doctor Gero's twisted hated for you went this girl in my arms...she is your clone I just don't know what to do' _Trunk was worried what Goku would think

The Saiyan smiled 'Hey_ it's alright yes I know what she is but that doesn't matter. Trunks you said yourself that she deserves to live the life she never got to, look past what has already been done this girl is not a clone of me she is by all means my daughter...and she will need you Trunks to guide her to help her control her power' _he knew that this girl was going to be an amazing fighter it was in her blood after all

_'Goku...'_ Trunks paused thankful for this man's wisdom _'...thank you'_

_'No Trunks thank you, you saved the earth and freed it from the grip of the Androids you are earth's protector now which is why I think you should come here to train'_

_'What really are you serious?' _the 20 year old thought in shock

_'Yes I talked it over with King Kai before I contacted you. Trunks you are the protector of earth now and you should know certain techniques to help protect it. Take care of Akina first and get some rest when you are ready go to Master Roshi's house and old friend Baba will be waiting there for you'_

_'Alright...thank you Goku I won't let you down I'll see you soon' _Trunks thought excitedly

_'I know you won't goodbye Trunks'_

_'Oh...umm Goku can Akina come with me' _the boy asked nervously

_'Yes of course I'd really like to meet her'_

Trunks smiled 'Alright_ give us 3 days and we'll be ready'_

_'Very well until then Trunks' _Goku nodded before cutting the connection

Trunks was excited and could wait to tell him mom. Before he could fly off he felt a stirring in his arms. Akina's eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was a purple haired boy smiling down at her.

"Tr...Trunks" she asked weakly

"Hey there you almost had a nasty fall, but I caught you and I'll always be there to catch you" he smiled

"But why...why would you want to take care of a freak...a monster like me, I'm nothing but a clone...a fake" she whispered tears beginning to well up again

"Akina please don't cry...we can't change the past what happened to you...to you parents it wasn't right I agree with you on that..." he brushed the hair out of her face "...but only you define who and what you are in this life and what you will become in the future, no one else can make that discovery but you, but I would be willing to help you discover your path...if you let me"

The young woman stared wide eyed at the young man. _'He's willing...to help me...discover who I am...'_

"You say you are monster but I don't see that, I see a beautiful strong young woman who I would like to be my friend...what do you say Akina Minami..." Trunks smiled a wide grin "...want to be friends?"

She considered his words and could tell he meant every word and for the first time ever she guessed...she smiled and nodded; her eyes getting heavy again as she drifted off to sleep. Trunks smiled and started floating beginning his flight home.

**Capsule Corp**

Trunks had returned home choosing to enter through his balcony and placing Akina in his bed, he promised he would help her and that's what he was going to do. Going downstairs to alert his Mother that he was home he found her with guest in the kitchen.

"Oh Trunks you're home where is Akina...is she alright" Bulma asked worriedly

"Shhh she's fine mom she's up in my room resting...who are your guest here." Trunks replied sitting down at the kitchen table

"Trunks this is Videl and Pan...Gohan's girlfriend and daughter" Bulma replied with a smile

"Oh so you're Trunks Gohan was right you are strong" Videl complemented

Trunks was truly shocked to say the least he looked at the little girl sitting next to her mother, this was Gohan's family.

The little girl walked up to Trunks and looked him dead in the eye. "Hi there Pan I'm your uncle Trunks it's nice to meet you"

Pan's eyes begin to water and she suddenly latched on the Trunks hugging him tight, the other to woman simply awed at the cute gesture. Videl begin to tell Trunks how she met Gohan, turns out her father tried in vain to take on the Androids and failed they were about to kill her when Gohan surprised them and made his escape with a young Videl. He took her to the nearest shelter and left her there, over the course of time the two would meet again with Videl foolishly trying to attack the Androids herself Gohan intervened and saved her again. The Androids had beaten her pretty bad and Gohan nursed her back to health the two developing a bond while doing so. She had brought light back into his world and when he wasn't fighting the Androids or training Trunks he was spending time with her. They became lovers but it would soon come to an end.

"I assume you know the rest" Videl said wiping some tears from her eyes

Trunks felt sick reliving that moment in his head when he found his mentor, his friend his brother lying dead in the city ruins. "Yes I remember it well...I'm sorry" he said rocking the young girl in his arms she had fallen asleep during the story

"After he didn't return I knew the worst had happened and it was soon after that I found out I was pregnant with Pan"

"So he never knew that he was going to be a father, how sad" Bulma said lowering her head she'd lost all of her closet friend and even her own lover so she knew how Videl was feeling. A thought crossed her mind "Does Chi-Chi Gohan's mother, does she know about you two"

"Sadly no we were going to go meet her and he was going to leave me there but he didn't want to risk leading the Android to his mother if they ever found us. I told him I understood, but he did tell me to seek you out once the threat was over he truly believed that if he couldn't bring the Androids down..." she turned to Trunks "...that you would be able to he had so much faith in you Trunks"

The half saiyan smiled and looked upward. _'Gohan...'_


End file.
